Married Adventures
by rfb211
Summary: Dean and Rory, Lorelai and Luke the married couples face exciting changes3rd in the series, Dean's Return, Together
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hope you enjoy the new story, there are two before it in the series, Dean's Return and Together

"I love traveling." Rory said. "But it's nice to be home." They had been on their honeymoon in Italy.

They were both exhausted, and were very jetlagged. They planned on staying in for the night, watching movies and ordering in. "Ready?" Dean asked holding up the DVD they planned to watch.

Then the phone rang. "Hold on…" Rory said. "Hello." She said as she picked up the phone. "Really? Okay, thank you so much. I'll have to get back to you. Yes, I'll call you back soon. Thank you, bye." Rory hung up the phone. "I got a job!"

Dean gave her a big hug. "Congratulations!" Dean paused "which one?"

Rory laughed. "The Hartford News. The others emailed me telling me the positions were no longer open, but they'd consider me for a later date."

"But this was the one you wanted!" Dean was very excited, too.

"Yep." Rory said. "Wow, my first job."

"So when do you start?" Dean asked curiously.

"June 8th, next Monday."

"That's great!" They sat on the couch for a moment. "So do you want to watch?" He said holding up the DVD unenthusiastically.

"Not really." Rory said. "Can we surprise my mom? Let's go tell her the good news."

"Okay," Dean said grabbing the keys.

"Welcome Home!" Lorelai hugged Rory. "How was your trip?"

"Oh Italy is Italy. Anyway, guess what?" Rory was ecstatic.

"You were bitten by a radioactive spider and now have amazing superpowers?" Lorelai guessed.

Rory didn't even take the time to acknowledge her mom's usual smart-ass response. "I got the job! I am a reporter at the Hartford News."

"Oh my gosh!" Lorelai hugged Rory again. "Congratulations!"

"Congratulations, Rory." Luke said.

"Thanks guys!"

"So….." Lorelai said as they all stood their wondering what to do next.

"We brought movies." Dean proposed as an idea.

"I've got junk food." Lorelai said.

"What a surprise." Luke said sarcastically.

They watched a movie, and ate lots of crap but called it an early night. Around 10, Dean and Rory were beat, and they went back home and went to sleep. The next day Dean went off to work. Rory slept in late and spent a nice morning at home catching up on some good reading. She went online and subscribed to the Hartford News, and in the early evening Dean came home from work. "How was your day?" She gave him a kiss, nice and long.

"Wow, you must have had a good day."

"Actually, I just stayed home. I've been feeling a little sick lately…"

"You should go to the doctor's."

" Maybe in a few days…let's just take it easy tonight."

"Okay." Dean said. Then Rory ran to the bathroom, and puked.


	2. Chapter 2

After Rory finished puking, "I'm pregnant?" She guessed. She took the test. "I'm pregnant!" Dean smiled and gave Rory a hug. "I'm going to be a mom." She looked over at Dean. "You're going to be a dad." Dean was very excited he didn't get nervous, but only because it hadn't quite hit him yet. "Do you want a girl or a boy?" Rory asked him.

Dean laughed. "I don't think we really have a choice, Rory."

"I know." Rory said. "But what do you want?"

"Whatever you do." Dean said.

"Don't just tell me what I want to hear."

Dean laughed. "I'm being honest as long as she's healthy." Dean didn't mean to let it slip.

"She? Aww… you want a girl. That's so cute." Rory smiled.

"Call your mom." Dean suggested.

"Oh yeah!" Rory couldn't believe it had taken her this long, even if it had only been a few minutes. Rory picked up the phone and dialed Lorelai's house. "You're going to be a grandma!" She shouted into the phone.

"God I hope not." Luke answered.

Rory laughed. "Hi Luke. Don't tell mom, just put her on the phone, please."

"Sure thing, Rory."

"Thanks."

Luke handed the phone to Lorelai.

Rory tried again. "You're going to be a grandma!"

"Oh my gosh!" Lorelai yelled. This of course was the reaction Rory had originally expected. "Oh my gosh!" Lorelai said again.

"I know!"

"Come over!"

"I don't feel so good."

"Oh yeah, right, that." Lorelai realized. "I'll be over in 5!" Before Rory hung up the phone Lorelai was out the door.

She rang the doorbell and Dean answered. "Congratulations!" She said giving him a hug. "Thanks," Dean said, but Lorelai was already running to Rory.

She gave her a huge hug, and sat down next to her on the couch. "So do you want a boy or a girl."

"She doesn't get to decide, Lorelai." Luke said.

"That's what I said." Dean added. The two men walked into the kitchen knowing their contributions to the conversation would only be ignored.

Lorelai added 9 months to June. "February."

"Or January."

"Either way, it might snow." Lorelai smiled.

Rory nodded. "So how much of a hell will the next 9 months be?" She asked.

"Major hell." Lorelai answered honestly.

"But we'll be in hell together, at least until October." Rory said.

"And we get to drag Luke and Dean down with us." Lorelai let out an evil cackle.


	3. Chapter 3

On Friday morning Rory awoke to the phone ringing. "Hey." She said groggily.

"You sound tired." Lorelai said, expressing much boredom.

"You woke me." She said crankily.

"Well now that your up…" Lorelai said selfishly. "Let's do something."

"I've got a busy day." Rory said. "And it wasn't supposed to start for another 2 hours."

"There you go! You've got time."

"Really. I've got to go shopping for an outfit for my first day."

"Fun!"

"A business appropriate outfit." Rory clarified.

"Come on, we won't get to hang out as much once you start your job…"

"Fine." Rory said. "But only if you let me sleep another hour."

Lorelai sighed. "Okay…" She seemed to give in. "So I'll be over at 10:30!" She quickly hung up the phone.

"Grr…" Rory growled in anger. Her brain wasn't fully functioning yet.

Lorelai arrived as Rory was brushing her teeth. "Hang on!" She yelled, even though obviously no one could here her. She spit in the sink and ran downstairs to open the door. Her mom handed her a cup of coffee and a muffin. Rory put them down on the table and went to finish getting ready. Moments later, they were in the car on the way to the mall. Rory took a drink of her coffee and made an awful face.

"What's wrong? It's Luke's."

"Coffee! I can't have coffee?"

"Pff… That's a myth." Lorelai denied. Rory made a face and put the cup down. "You really think you can make it 9 months?"

"Don't I have to?"

"Nah." Lorelai said. "So your kid's a coffee addict, so?"

"You realize that if you hadn't drunk coffee while I was in you, I would not be addicted an would not have this dilemma."

"If I hadn't drunk coffee…neither of us would be alive right now."

"Sure." Rory said. They parked the car and walked in.

They window shopped for a while, "Oh, look at those leopard pajamas!" Lorelai pointed.

"Stay on task!" Rory reprimanded, but Lorelai was already inside the shop with the exotic animal prints. Rory sighed and followed after her. After the pajamas were purchased, and some blankets, too, they continued on the search. Finally, Rory spotted a lavender skirt with a matching jacket. It may have been a little dressy, but it definitely looked cute and professional.

Lorelai was impatient. She'd been watching Rory try on outfits for a while now. "Great. Now let's have lunch." Lorelai stated as more of a demand rather than a suggestion. Afterwards, they went back home and had a movie afternoon before the men came home from work.

Lorelai left for home, just before Dean arrived home. "Hey." He was in a good mood. He sat down on the couch next to Rory. He was surprised to find an opened yet not empty box of cookies and so he took one. "How was your day?"

"Other than the fact that I realized I can't have coffee. Fine."

Dean laughed. "Tea?" Rory stuck her tongue out. "I guess that's a no, huh?" Rory nodded. "When do we get to find out the sex?"

"Tomorrow." Rory said excitedly and she turned out the light.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Sorry it took me so long to update. I'm going on vacation soon. But I promise slow updates will not become a habit! Also, logically I understand that they couldn't find out the sex of the baby 2 weeks after it was conceived. It was a flaw in the story writing, sorry about that.

Sunday night, Lorelai and Luke, and Dean and Rory went out to dinner to celebrate Rory beginning her new job. They talked, catching up on the normal things going on in their lives. "So how's Alex, doing?" Rory asked looking at Lorelai's stomach.

"Getting big." Lorelai complained. "You were nice and small." Lorelai looked down at her stomach angrily, mainly because her back was aching and Alex wouldn't stop kicking.

"And how is our nameless, unknown gender baby grandchild doing?" Luke tried changing the subject.

"You mean your nameless granddaughter?" Rory corrected him.

"It's a girl!" Lorelai said excitedly, snapping out of her bad mood quickly. "Another little Lorelai." Lorelai grinned.

"Umm… Mom."

"You're not going to name her Lorelai?" She asked pretending to be offended.

For the first time, Rory didn't catch on to her mother's joke and so she looked at Dean for some help. "You've used up all the good nicknames, and two Lorelai's would be pretty confusing."

"What are you talking about?" Lorelai asked. "You have, Lory, Lailah, Rorelai, Rorelor…" Now Rory caught on to the joke and began to laugh.

"Any real name ideas?"

"Cassie." Dean proposed.

Rory made an awful face. "Nope, we have no ideas yet." They laughed.

After ordering dessert, they called it a night, pretty early so that Rory could get some sleep for her first day. She and Dean, drove home and watched TV in the bedroom for a while. Rory was pressing buttons on her alarm clock. "I'm setting my alarm clock for my first job!" Rory said excitedly. Dean found it geeky, but also adorable. He kissed her, before turning off the lights.

The next morning Rory woke up, and Dean left for work already. She got ready and walked down to the kitchen. Rory grabbed a pop tart from the box. "Aw…" She thought. He had left a note on the wrapper.

Rory,

You'll be great today.

Good luck I'll see you when I get home. I love you!

Love,

Dean

She ate her pop tarts and drove to the office. She entered into the hustle and bustle of a newspaper room. She felt comfortable there, and had missed it since she had graduated. A man stopped in front of her. "Rory?"

"Yes. That's me. Nice to meet you."

He didn't seem to have much time for introductions, but he rushed through it. "I'm Drew. Follow me." He walked, and pointed out a desk to her. "This is yours." Rory smiled and sat down in the chair. "Your first assignment is to write about the new exhibit that opened at the museum down the street." He handed her some papers. "Read these. It'll explain how we work things around here. The article should be done by Wednesday." He started to walk away.

Rory was a little disappointed by her assignment. "But, I thought I was a reporter, you know find out the scoop, what's really going on."

"You'll work your way up kid." She nodded at him and got to work on some background research.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N I don't really think this story is going anywhere. I could make Dean and Rory fight and make up and all of that crap, but that's what everyone else does. I first liked this idea of Dean coming back into her life, because I found it kind of original, I guess. I don't want to waste your time or mine. If you guys still like it, I'll continue. But I got an idea from a friend, to instead write about Lorelai and Luke and Alex and Rory and Dean and their daughter 14 or so years into the future. Let me know what you think or if you have any other ideas. Sorry to start the story on a bad note.


	6. Chapter 6

Rory stayed late her first night at work. She had things she needed to get done, and she also wanted to show her dedication.

"Go home already, Gilmore!" Drew yelled.

Rory laughed and packed up her pen drive and work papers. "Something smells good." Rory said as she walked into the house. She walked into the kitchen. "You cooked dinner?"

"Just some pasta and vegetables." Dean said modestly.

"Aww… you cooked dinner." Rory gave him a hug.

They ate dinner and Rory told Dean all about her first day. This was the way it went for the next few weeks. Some nights she'd get home earlier than others. Sometimes they'd go out to eat, and others they'd stay in. Rory was adjusting to the fact that she had to work in the summer. She really did like her job. She worked her butt off and her first article turned out very nicely. She was still getting beginner assignments mostly, but they definitely had more planned for her in the future.

"It's all the same." Dean said one night, as they were sitting in front of the TV.

"Huh?" Rory replied.

"We don't do anything new or exciting anymore."

"I'm tired. It's new for me to be working a 10 hour day, and still have work to finish at home." Rory sighed.

"Exactly." Dean said and put his arm around her. "That's why we need to get out." Rory looked intrigued. "How about Maine, for July 4th Weekend?" Now, she looked excited. "We have Friday off, and so I thought we could leave Thursday afternoon. Eat some lobster. Watch the fireworks…"

"Sounds really great, but isn't it far?"

"4 hours…" Dean said nervously, knowing this was where is plan came to an end. He didn't think Rory was going to be up for such a long car ride.

"Okay." She surprised him.

"Okay?" He asked.

"Yeah." She smiled. "It's just what we need."

The next Thursday, they couldn't get out of work early, but luckily they were able to leave by 5. "Have you thought about names?" Dean asked.

"A little bit."

"No Cassie, huh?" Dean asked. Rory shook her head. "All right." Dean said disappointedly.

"What about Lorelai?"

"But we didn't know what to call her…"

"No." Rory said. "As a middle name."

"I think that'd be really nice."

Rory smiled. They still had to figure out their daughter's first name, but for the meanwhile they were satisfied. They sat quietly, listening to the radio for a while. "Are we almost there?"

"A little over an hour and a half left." Dean hated to say it. He knew it was not what Rory wanted to hear. "But we can stop for dinner." Dean suggested, considering it was about 7:30. Dean looked for a half decent restaurant, but had trouble finding anything. "Nothing looks to good, Rory."

"So?" Rory said. "It's a road trip. You can't expect a good meal. Besides we'll eat something good once we get there."

"Okay." Dean turned off the highway, onto the next exit.

"So where are we going?" Rory asked.

Dean shrugged his shoulders. " Who knows? Isn't that the fun of it."


	7. Chapter 7

They found a diner, and grabbed a bite to eat before continuing the drive. "We're here." He whispered to Rory. She woke up from her nap and smiled. "Do you want to go up to the room?" Dean asked as they waited in the check in line. "It's almost 10:30, and I think the shops in the area close early." Rory nodded. She really was tired. They got up to their room. It was not a suite, but still very nice. Rory's favorite part was the beautiful view of the ocean. "Why don't we order a movie?"

"I'm always up for a movie." Rory said and he handed her the remote. They fell asleep half way through the movie, and slept late the next morning.

It may have seemed like a waste of time, but they went on the vacation for relaxation and it was exactly what they were getting. At 11, they woke up and it was a clear, sunny day. They went down to hang out by the pool. Rory found a couple of open lounge chairs, which they could settle on. Dean went to the poolside restaurant to order some lunch for the two of them. He arrived holding two hamburgers and a huge platter of fries. "You know what would be good on these fries?" Dean looked questioningly at her. "Peanut butter. Please." She begged.

Dean would have thought these strange requests were because of Rory's pregnancy cravings, yet he knew better than that. Ever since he'd met Rory she'd had a large, and strange appetite, thanks to her mother probably. "All right." Dean smiled and went to go ask if they had some peanut butter.

They finished eating, and Rory pulled out her new book, to read. Dean sat there patiently for about 30 seconds, and then grew bored and fidgety. He looked over her shoulder as she read. She shut the book and looked at him. "You want to go swimming?" Dean asked. Since, she was pregnant, she didn't particularly want to be seen in a bathing suit. "No…" Rory said. "But you can go." Dean looked disappointed and seemed to dismiss the idea, but another 2 minutes of boredom and he went to go change into his bathing suit. Even Rory came and stuck her feet in. "So what do you have planned for tonight?" Rory asked curiously.

"It's a surprise." Dean said. "We'll leave around 6, okay?"

"A sense of mystery." Rory was excited. They went shopping in town for the afternoon and returned back to the hotel around 5 to get ready.

"I'm ready. Come on." Rory rushed him, instead of the other way around. "I really want to know where were going!"

"Okay. Let's go." He walked her down to the beach. "How'd you like to eat on a boat?"

"It's on my list of 100 things to do before I die."

Dean sighed. "Don't be sarcastic. I promise you really will like it."

"I'm serious!" Rory exclaimed.

Dean laughed and held her hand as they walked onto the boat and it looked just like a restaurant. It was a wonderful meal and a fun experience. They both had lobster, considering it was Maine's specialty. "Do you like it?" Dean asked.

"It's great." Rory responded. "This was a fun idea."

"I'm glad you like it." After dinner, they found a bakery and bought some cookies. Dean looked at his watch. "Come on." He said. "We've got to get down to the beach." He pulled a blanket out of the bag he'd been carrying, and laid it down in the sand. Rory was reaching for a cookie, when she heard a gigantically loud BOOM. She jumped. Rory always startled easily. Dean laughed. "It's okay. Look up."

"Wow." Rory said. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She'd always loved fireworks. She held Dean's hand, and laid down resting her head on his chest.

"I love you." Dean said.

"I love you, too. Happy 4th of July."

"Happy 4th of July."


	8. Chapter 8

After their trip to Maine the summer went quickly. Dean and Luke continued their daily work supporting the families, and the stomachs of the women of the household were growing and growing. Rory still managed to go to work each day, and even seemed to be gaining respect from the others in her office. Lorelai however, with one month left to go was told she needed to stay off her feet as much as possible.

"They should have just sentenced me to bed rest," Lorelai moaned to Rory. "Then at least I could get one of those cute little bells and make Luke come running in."

"I'm sure Luke will get you a bell…"

"It's not the same," Lorelai snapped.

"Why don't you lie down mom?"

Lorelai sighed. "Oh yes. I should probably lie down. I mean I'm not useful for anything anymore…"

Rory sighed too, growing more annoyed by the moment. An angry pregnant woman isn't always great at comforting another angry pregnant woman. "You're giving Alexander his life. What's more useful than that?" Lorelai shrugged her shoulders bitterly. "I think I'm need a rest, too. I'm gonna go home for a while."

"Nap here; there's another couch."

"I want my own bed."

"Fine… leave your poor, helpless, old, very pregnant mother in the house all by herself."

"Luke'll be home in an hour." Rory said grumpily shutting the door behind her.

Lorelai quickly transformed from grumpy to concerned. Something was up with Rory.

"Hey Rory." Dean walked in the house. "You want me to pick up some Chinese food for dinner?" Rory didn't reply and he walked over to her and moved the newspaper she was hiding behind. "Everything all right?" He asked looking into her puffy eyes.

"Oh yeah sorry," Rory replied trying to sound fine. "Chinese sounds great."

"No, I mean, everything," He pressed.

"Oh, of course," Rory assured him. "You know, just a sad story I was reading. You know me, I'm emotional enough when I'm not pregnant."

Dean stared at her suspiciously but let it slide for now.

Luke enters to find Lorelai channel surfing with great ennui. "Look what I brought home…"

"Oh… what is it?" She stared at the box hoping to obtain x-ray vision.

"Here."

She opened the box to find every season of Baywatch ever made. It was the one show he truly opposed to. "But you hate this show." Lorelai was shocked.

"But I'm not the one carrying our baby," Luke pointed out. He kissed her on the forehead. "Come on, let's get you upstairs it's getting late."

"Just one episode," She pleaded.

"Hey," He warned. "I never said I'd watch it with you."

"Pretty pretty please," She begged.

"One," Luke said. The theme music began to play. "As soon as that baby comes, these are going in the trash, you hear me?"

"Shh! The music is the best part."

Luke sighed.

"Trust me, you've got the better end of the deal," Lorelai said reaching to rub a sore spot on her back.

Luke began to gently massage her shoulders. "One more month. Only one more month." He comforted her.


	9. Chapter 9

"Lorelai, I really don't think you should go into work today," Luke insisted.

"Why?" Lorelai asked. "Because I'm humongous? Thousands of humongous people go to work everyday."

Luke sighed. "No, because you're due in 2 weeks and the doctor said it was perfectly normal if you didn't feel up to doing much."

"Shows what the doctor knows. I feel fine." She said and grimaced holding her aching back. "I really have got to get in today," she explained. "We're overbooked and understaffed so I have to make sure Michel's handling everything. I promise I'll be home before lunch."

"Alright," Luke said, "but be careful."

"I'm always careful." Lorelai said indignantly.

Luke laughed at this and shook his head, before giving her a kiss goodbye.

"Hey Sookie. How's it going?" She asked as she entered the Inn.

"Great. There isn't an empty table in the whole dining room."

"Wow." Lorelai peered into the room. "You're right," she said amazed.

"Lorelai! Lorelai!" Michel bellowed.

"You better go," Sookie advised. "He sounds mad."

She stepped out of the kitchen, and then froze in her tracks.

"Lorelai!" He screamed again. "Where are you?"

"My water broke," she yelled nervously.

"Eww…" Michel replied. "Where?"

Lorelai sighed annoyed. "By the stairway."

Sookie came running. "Okay sweetie, let's get in the car."

"What are we supposed to do? What are we supposed to do?" Michel panicked.

"Nothing Michel. Stay here," Sookie demanded.

"Oh, I want to come," he whined.

"Fine, now hurry." She pushed him out the door and yelled, "And you're in charge," to the nearest bellman in sight. He looked back at her confused and shrugged his shoulders.

They ran out to the driveway to Lorelai's car. By habit, she opened the driver's door. "The back honey, the back," Sookie yelled. "Michel, you drive," she said tossing him the keys Lorelai had given her.

"I cannot drive _that_."

"Hello? Pregnant here," Lorelai reminded them.

Sookie sighed angrily and snatched the keys from Michel, before climbing into the drivers seat.

"Call Luke," Lorelai told Michel and handed him her phone. Michel followed orders. "He's on his way," Michel reported.

"Oww…" Lorelai screamed, feeling the contractions begin.

"Squeeze his hand," Sookie shouted. "Squeeze it hard," she yelled, beginning to enjoy this. Lorelai gripped his hand and squeezed as hard as he could.

"Ahh!!!" Michel shrieked like a little girl. Sookie laughed hysterically as she made the last turn into the hospital. They got out of the car and rushed her into the Emergency Room. Luke stood waiting for them.

Next they got settled in a room, and Luke made himself comfortable in a chair beside her bed. He looked at her sympathetically. "How are you doing?" He asked.

"I've been better," Lorelai remarked.

Sookie popped her head in. "Anything else I can do?" She offered.

"Rory," Lorelai said, "Call Rory."

"And your parents?" Sookie suggested hopefully.

"Sure," Lorelai said. "I guess you can call them, too."

"I'm on it," Sookie announced and left towards the lobby.

Luke held her hand, gently touching his fingers to hers. "I'm alright," she said, in response to his last question. She looked up at him and smiled. "This time, I've got you."

Sookie came back in. "Hon," she said gently, bracing Lorelai, "she's not picking up her phone."

"She'll get here," Luke assured.

Lorelai nodded uncertainly.


	10. Chapter 10

"Owww…" she screamed again, grabbing Luke's arm. "Oww…." She tried to take deep breaths. "I'm too old for this!" She screamed. "It's easier when you're sixteen!" She reconsidered this, "Well, physically at least." She started to breath normally again and the pain ceased for the moment.

A doctor arrived and introduced himself. "The contractions are coming closer together," he explained. "You've got a few more, but shouldn't be in labor for too long. Hang in there." Lorelai nodded. "I'll be back shortly."

"Luke, I want her to be here," Lorelai told him.

"I know," he replied, "I know."

Luke went out into the hallway to try Rory's cell once more, and Lorelai took her cell phone out too and left a whiny, desperate and honest message.

"Hey Ror," she said. "It's me. I'm in labor right now, here at the hospital. I'm okay… depending on your definition. I'm in pain, but I'm here with Sookie and Luke, Emily and Richard are on the way. But I need you, kid. Please. I know you're at work but c'mon, I gave birth to you goddammit. What I mean to say is," she took a deep breath. "I love you. And I want you to be here, with me. I need you," she said on the verge of tears and hung up the phone.

Luke came back into the room. "She'll come," he told her, "It's Rory. She'll be here."

Meanwhile, Rory was at her office in Hartford working diligently on the net issue of the paper. She was conducting an interview with the senator of Connecticut and had been interrogating him for the past hour. Until finally he requested a bathroom break, and feeling like something was wrong, she went to go check her phone. She'd left it off because she felt rude doing otherwise and she wanted to be able to focus. But suddenly she felt a sense of urgency and as soon as she saw all of the missed calls awaiting her, she was on her way to the car. She passed the senator on her way out, "My mom's in labor!" she shouted to him and ran out the door. As she sped to the hospital she listened to her messages, and just she heard her mother's tired, pleading tone beg, "I need you," she walked into the ER.

She was directed to the pregnancy wing and immediately recognized her mother's screams. She entered the room to see Lorelai, lying down, with Luke on one side holding her hand. The doctor was carefully assessing the situation. "Okay, it's almost time to push," he instructed. Without a word, Rory walked over to her mother's side and held her hand and despite all of the pain, Lorelai managed a smile. Surrounded by those who loved her, she pushed pushed and a moment later the doctor was holding Alexander Danes and placing him in her arms.

Rory smiled at Alex, her new half brother, and then at Lorelai. "I'll go spread the news." She suggested, grinning, and made her way to the waiting room.

"He's beautiful," Luke said.

"He is," Lorelai agreed. They stared in amazement. "He's got your eyes," shse said smiling at Luke. Luke took this in, almost surprised that this child really had a piece of him. He beamed.

"I love you," he said to Lorelai, though looking at his son as well.

"I love you, too."


	11. Chapter 11

Rory joined her mother in the hospital room again and sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry," she said.

Lorelai shook her head and with a small smile put her hand over her daughter's. "You made it," Lorelai said.

"But," Rory began to interrupt.

"That's all that matters." Lorelai insisted. She looked up from staring at Alexander. "You want to hold him?" Rory nodded eagerly and Lorelai handed him to her. "This is Rory," Lorelai introduced. "She's your big sister." Rory smiled, thankful Lorelai hadn't said half-sister. They were to close a family to be dealing with any of that. He was her brother and as she held him in her arms she was surer of that than ever.

A moment later Rory handed him back to her mom and moved to sit in a chair against the wall. "Rory look at me," Lorelai demanded. Rory looked at her and Lorelai softened her tone, "I forgave you, though you did nothing that deserved forgiveness to be necessary, so what's wrong? Is something else bothering you."

It made Rory feel a little better knowing that even hours after Lorelai had given birth to Alexander, she could still count on her mom to be _her _mom. But Rory didn't answer. She didn't know how.

So Lorelai began her guessing game. "Everything alright with Dean?"

Rory nodded. "Dean's great."

"Then it's got to be the whole pregnancy thing. It really takes a toll on you doesn't it?"

Rory took a deep breath. "I'm coping with the pregnancy bit pretty well," she answered. "It's this I'm afraid of." She gestured to her mom and Alexander.

"Giving birth?"

"No, well yes, but not what I meant. I mean having a kid. Being a parent. The hospital just hands you the kid, says good luck, and then you're on your own for the next 18 years." Rory said already working herself into a panic.

"No," Lorelai said. "That was me, Ror. I was alone, and other than the whole yacht-stealing incident, you didn't turn out half-bad if I do say so myself." Rory laughed. "You're not alone, Rory. You've got Dean. You've got me and Luke. You've got Grandma, Grandpa, Sookie, Jackson, Lane, and all the rest of Stars Hollow for Christ's sake. Though I wouldn't let your baby near Kirk if I were you. You've been carrying this baby for 6 months and none of us could help you with that. Now we can and there are tons of us lining up to help you out."

"I guess I'm pretty lucky," Rory said walking over to her mom again.

"You're damn right you're lucky," Lorelai laughed. " 'Cause you've got me," she said quietly. She quickly reverted back to her humorous nature. "Did you think just because Luke and Alexander came along you could get rid of me?" Lorelai held her daughter's hand. "You're stuck with me, kid."

Now Rory could breathe easier. That was what she needed to hear. "I'm glad," she said. "Dean and I should probably head home, soon. I've got work early in the morning tomorrow, but in the afternoon we'll stop by the house and finish setting up Alex's room. You guys will be home before you know it."

"Okay, hon, thanks. Love you."

"Love you too. See you soon!" She kissed Alexander on the head and she and Dean drove back home.


	12. Chapter 12

"I did it!" Dean shouted after hours of trying to assemble Alexander's crib.

"Yay!" Rory shouted and ran upstairs to give him a kiss. "They should be home in a couple of minutes. Luke just went to pick them up."

"Rory, have we bought any baby stuff, yet?"

"Nope, not unless you have. I know we need to but I've been busy with work."

"We should go to the store this weekend," Dean suggested. Rory nodded absentmindedly. "I know your not going to want me to say this, but you're almost in your third trimester. You think maybe you'll start to cut down on your hours at work?"

Rory sighed. "It's only October. I'm going to work normally until Christmas and then go two or three times a week throughout January. I should be able to work from home the other days."

"Okay," Dean agreed. "As long as you're up to it."

"Don't worry," She said with a smile. Rory put her hand on her belly. "She's doing fine," she assured him.

The doorknob was twisting back and forth as Luke stood outside with his family, unlocking the door. As soon as he opened it, Rory and Dean attacked the three of them with hugs. "You're home!" Rory shouted.

"I'm home!" Lorelai shouted back. She walked into the living room. "Wow, it's clean in here," she admired.

"That was all Rory," Dean admitted.

"Dean's got Alex's crib all set up in the room."

"Thanks," Luke said.

"You guys are the best," Lorelai added.

"Oh yeah, and pizza is on the way," Rory reported.

"Good, I'm starving," Lorelai said. "The hospital food is crap."

The pizza arrived and the four of them had a nice dinner. Afterwards they went back into the living room and made a fuss over Alexander. Finally he fell asleep on his comfy mat on the floor.

"He looks so peaceful," Rory noted.

"Good thinking," Lorelai said to Alex. "I think we could all use a good night sleep." It was an adorable sight as Luke carefully lifted his son into his arms, and carried him to the crib. Then they said goodbye and went home. They fell asleep quickly. It had been a long day.

The next morning Rory woke up and rolled over towards Dean. "Ready to shop?"

"10 more minutes," he whined.

"Come on," Rory said enthusiastically. "If we get there before noon, there are Columbus day sales."

"Since when are you so perky before 12. Especially without your coffee." He asked while throwing on a shirt.

"One, I will wake up to go shopping. Two, I think I've become more of a morning person, without the coffee."

"Better not tell your mom," Dean laughed.

"As soon as the baby comes I'll be back to normal," Rory insisted. "Mom, even suggested we get to drink extra coffee to make up for the last nine months."

"Oh no."

"That's what Luke said." She laughed. "Okay, you all set?" Rory asked tossing him the keys.

"Yep," Dean replied and the got in the car and drove to the department store. "So what is it exactly we're looking for?" He asked as they entered.

"Everything," Rory replied. "Crib, changing table, clothes, toys, a diaper bag…" The list was endless.

"Shouldn't we wait until the baby shower? Don't you get all those mom gifts then?"

"I wasn't planning on having one?"

"Why?" Dean asked. "I always thought it sounded like something you'd enjoy."

"I guess so," Rory said, beginning to consider the idea. "My mom usually throws those type of things, but you know she has her hands full."

"I have an idea," said Dean, growing excited. "How about a double baby shower? For you and Lorelai?"

"Like a belated baby shower?" She questioned.

"Why not?" Dean asked. "I'll plan everything."

"Okay," Rory agreed. As they picked out some basic baby clothes, Rory's phone rang. "Hello?" she answered.

"Hey, it's me," Lorelai said. "You're not at home? It's early."

"It's eleven," Rory objected.

"Exactly."

"We're baby shopping."

"Ooh!" Lorelai exclaimed. "Fun! How come you didn't invite me?"

"Because you have a 5 day old baby to take care of."

"Right him. Hmm… where is he anyway?"

"Mom!"

"Calm down, kid. He's upstairs with Luke."

Rory laughed. "Oh, before I forget to tell you. Dean offered to throw us a baby shower."

"Aww…" Lorelai replied. "Wait, us?"

"You and me."

"Isn't it a little late?"

"When have the Gilmore Girls followed the traditional ways of doing things? It'll be a belated baby shower."

"Cool," Lorelai said.

Lorelai heard Alexander crying. Then Luke's yell followed quickly. "He's crying. What do I do?"  
Lorelai laughed. "Hold on, I'll be there in a sec." She replied. "I got to go teach Luke how to change a diaper," Lorelai told Rory. "Happy Shopping!"


End file.
